


I Promise You

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [16]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Other, Spoilers for June's backstory, Written Pre-Episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Foster refuses to let June push them away.
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Nonbinary Traveler, Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Kudos: 7
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	I Promise You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'revelation'.

"I... you really shouldn't be here, Foster," June told me, even as he stepped back to let me enter his room.

I took a few moments to examine his room. It was neat and tidy, warm and welcoming. Perched on one shelf was a terrarium with a lizard inside. I turned to June once I finished my inspection. "In case I hadn't made it clear before, I _want_ to spend time with you."

"I'm flattered." He visibly swallowed as I moved closer to him, into his personal space. "Now is not a good time for anyone to be near me."

Smiling sadly, I found his hands with mine and held them gently, enjoying the way their warmth seeped into mine at the contact. "I'm here for you, June, just like you were there for me when I couldn't remember my own damn name."

"Anyone would do that, Foster," he countered, even as I felt his fingers slowly tangle with mine.

I shook my head. "Not everyone would have rescued an unconscious stranger they found in the middle of a war zone, let alone done everything they could to help them feel safe and remember their past."

"You haven't seen me lose control of myself," June retorted, tugging his hands free and pacing across the room to stare out the one observation port. "I've hurt _Jules_ , my own twin. What's to stop me from hurting _you_?"

After a moment of standing there, staring at his broad back, I followed him across the room and rested my hand between his shoulder blades. "Everyone else on this ship faces that same risk, June, and I've never seen any of them flinch away from you. They trust you, and so do I."

"You really _are_ nothing like your father," he mused quietly, bowing his head.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I knew things were bad for other people, even before Vexx--" I stopped myself and pushed down the memories of my friendship with Vexx. "I had no idea how bad until you brought me aboard this ship. Now that I _do_ know, though, I will do everything I can to make things right."

"Orion may not be worth saving." June turned to me, a faint green glow in his eyes.

Stepping closer, I cradled his face in my hands once again. "I'm sure you haven't lied to me, June, but hearing about it isn't the same as seeing it with my own eyes."

"I know." He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, but not before tears escaped down his cheeks.

My heartbeat picked up speed when he rested his forehead against mine, reminded of what had almost happened mere hours ago. I slid my hands down to grip his shirt, my voice barely more than a whisper, "If I can do anything to stop the suffering, I will."

"Thank you, Foster." June tipped my chin up so my violet eyes met his grey ones. "I'd very much like to kiss you. May I?"

Feeling bold, I stretched up to kiss him instead of replying verbally. After a moment, June responded to the kiss, sliding his other arm around my waist to hold me close. I knew, given everything he'd revealed to me about his past, that my words and assurances were little more than empty promises, but I fully intend to follow through on those promises. With this new family I'd found to back me up, especially June, I'm sure I'll succeed.

**Author's Note:**

> June deserves all the hugs. Every last one.


End file.
